1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the operation of semiconductor devices such as microprocessors.
2. Related Art
There are a number of aging and failure mechanisms that can physically affect a semiconductor device or integrated circuit (such as a microprocessor, etc.) and shorten its operating life. Based on studies of those mechanisms, predictions can be made of the effects of the device's operating conditions on the device's operating life. Using those predictions, designers can pick a design operating life and then specify operating limits (e.g., limits on voltage, temperature, etc.) that will allow the device to reach its design operating life. The operating limits are enforced during operation to prevent the device from exceeding those limits.
However, the device may operate at less than its operating limits. For example, to conserve power in a battery-powered computer system, it is desirable to reduce the voltage supplied to the microprocessor (“processor”). If the processor is executing a less demanding task, the frequency at which the processor is operating can be reduced, reducing the amount of voltage required by the processor and consequently reducing power consumption. By operating the processor at less than its prescribed operating limits, the operating life of the processor can be extended beyond its design operating life.